starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Garm Bel Iblis
|muere = |especie = Humano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.75 metrosEsta es la altura que se da en The Essential Guide to Characters y Star Wars: Behind the Magic. La entrada de Bel Iblis en el Databank es de 1.7 metros. |pelo = Gris (antes café oscuro) |ojos = Cafés |ciber = |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi Star By Star |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Resistencia Corelliana *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres The Final Prophecy}} Garm Bel Iblis era un senador de la República Galáctica del Sector Corelliano, un hábil líder militar, y uno de los co-fundadores de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Biografía Servicio en el Senado En el Senado Galáctico Bel Iblis era un respetado y carismático líder político conocido por su posición balanceada al mantener los derechos de los planetas miembros mientras instalaba un gobierno central lo suficientemente poderoso para ser útil. Por esta razón, Bel Iblis fue uno de los primeros oponentes de los poderes cada vez más extensos de Palpatine después de su elección al puesto de Canciller Supremo. En un esfuerzo por difundir la creciente crisis política Separatista, Bel Iblis a menudo hablaba firmemente en el Senado contra la legalidad de los planetas miembros. Él era un amigo cercano del senador Fang Zar, y los dos compartían posiciones similares. Su asistente principal como senador era Sena Leikvold Midanyl. thumb|left|[[Garm Bel Iblis sale de las cámaras del Senado Galáctico después de invocar el Contemplanys Hermi.]] Cuando fue claro que la crisis política pronto se convertiría en un conflicto militar, Bel Iblis y el Diktat Shyla Merricope quitaron a Corellia del voto para el Acta de Creación Militar para mantener sus manos limpias del ejército clon en el 22 ABY. Para proteger a Corellia, Bel Iblis usó una olvidada cláusula en la Constitución Galáctica conocida como Contemplanys Hermi, una frase en olys corellisi que significaba “soledad meditativa”. Corellia cerró sus fronteras política, comercial y militarmente. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su amado planeta natal fue arrastrado a las Guerras Clon después de la Caída de Duro. Fundando la Alianza En el 19 ABY Palpatine anunció una Sesión Extraordinaria, obligando al senador Bel Iblis a reabrir el sistema Corelliano y volver a Coruscant. En esta Sesión el Canciller se declaró Emperador y la República fue reemplazada por el Imperio Galáctico. Temeroso de la oscura influencia que Palpatine y sus partidarios Imperiales ejercerían sobre Corellia, el Sector Corelliano y la galaxia en general, Bel Iblis secretamente comenzó a construir un grupo de resistencia y se reunió con otros senadores que compartían sus preocupaciones. Bel Iblis encontrón un improbable aliado en Bail Prestor Organa, quien eligió permanecer cerca de Palpatine tratando de balancear su poder en vez de oponérsele. Organa había reunido un grupo clandestino de políticos, oficiales militares y operativos de inteligencia que secretamente se oponían a Palpatine, incluyendo al amigo cercano de Bel Iblis, el senador Fang Zar, que después fue asesinado por Darth Vader. Sus esfuerzos hicieron efecto también en su familia, pues su esposa Arrianya apoyó al Emperador y sus políticas. Fue durante este tiempo que él usó su posición como Senador Imperial para financiar el paso de Irenez por la Academia Imperial. Mientras Palpatine consolidaba su Nuevo Orden, Bel Iblis se convirtió en uno de sus primeros blancos. El carismático corelliano había trabajado para minar la influencia de Palpatine en el pasado, y había ganado un enemigo en el nuevo Emperador. Mientras Bel Iblis estaba en Anchoron para dar un discurso en el Centro Político Treitamma, el Emperador despachó asesinos Imperiales para matar al senador y su familia. La llegada a tiempo del agente alderaaniano Aach, que había llegado para informarle del descubrimiento de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, mantuvo ocupado a Bel Iblis lo suficiente para que se perdiera la explosión de la bomba que iba a matarlo. Su familia y el director Asistente del centro murieron en la explosión. Muchos corellianos creyeron que Bel Iblis había muerto en Anchoron, y lloraron su pérdida. De pronto el rencor de Bel Iblis contra Palpatine ya no era uno solamente político o social, pues se había vuelto personal.Interlude at Darkknell Bel Iblis se ocultó y comenzó a crear una fuerza de resistencia militar de voluntarios del Sector Corelliano. Bajo el alias de “El Comandante”, Bel Iblis dirigido a una pequeña flota de naves espaciales y un conjunto de fuerzas de superficie de guerrilla y sabotaje en una serie de ataques contra puestos clave Imperiales en el Sector Corelliano. A pesar de sus éxitos precoces, Bel Iblis sabía que su organización no podía derrotar sola al Imperio. Él llamó a Organa y a la senadora chandrilana Mon Mothma a una reunión en Corellia para discutir el uso de sus fuerzas de resistencia. Ahí, en las Reuniones del Sistema Corelliano, Bel Iblis argumentó la consolidación de las fuerzas de resistencia alderaanianas, chandrilanas y corellianas en una sola organización capaz de atacar al Imperio en toda la Galaxia. Juntos, ellos crearon el Tratado Corelliano que formó la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Un hombre apartado thumb|Bel Iblis durante los primeros días de la [[Rebelión.]] Entre los tres líderes se formó una división simple de trabajo: Bel Iblis proveía consejos tácticos y estratégicos, Organa daba acceso a recursos e inteligencia cruciales, y Mon Mothma se convirtió en la cara pública de la Alianza con su habilidad de inspirar y unir a las personas. Con el tiempo se desarrolló un cisma entre la ideología de los tres personajes. Bel Iblis le dio un punto de vista militar al trío, a menudo pidiendo acción militar contra Palpatine, mientras que el pacifismo de Mon Mothma buscaba eliminar la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre. El corelliano y la chandrilana discutían implacablemente sobre el curso apropiado para la Alianza, y parecía que sólo la mediación de Organa mantenía a la joven Alianza de caerse a pedazos. La muerte de Organa en el 0 DBY desbalanceó al sistema. Bel Iblis observó cómo el crédito de establecer la Alianza fue para Mon Mothma y, más importante para él, vio cómo reunía más influencia y poder dentro de la Alianza. El conflicto entre ambos alcanzó la cúspide cuando Mon Mothma le ordenó a las tropas de Bel Iblis lanzar un ataque a una instalación Imperial en Milvayne. Bel Iblis sabía que sus fuerzas se pondrían en riesgo innecesario porque la misión estaba basada en inteligencia equivocada. Después de acusar a Mon Mothma de querer derrocar a Palpatine simplemente para gobernar en su lugar, ella lo despidió de la Alianza. Reacio a aceptar que Mon Mothma lo expulsó, Bel Iblis estableció una base secreta móvil llamada Nido del Peregrino, desde la cual condujo una campaña de ataques rápidos contra el Imperio.Fuerza Oscura Naciente Sin acceso a los recursos y finanzas de la Alianza Rebelde, Bel Iblis buscó fondos para su ejército privado, y los encontró con bothans que compartían su desconfianza por Mon Mothma. Las fuerzas de Bel Iblis crecieron para incluir a otras partes interesadas en combatir al Imperio, pero preocupadas con el liderazgo de Mon Mothma. Bel Iblis adquirió varios cruceros pesados y estableció varios frentes, como una bodega de Envío y Almacén Amatista en Nueva Cov, para canalizar recursos para su causa. Él tenía seis células operando en Stoga, aunque fueron eliminadas por el Imperio. En algún momento Bel Iblis robó la Gargantuan, una enorme plataforma móvil de armas, de una instalación de prueba Imperial, desde la cual dirigió ataques de la Alianza. Re-emergencia thumb|left|[[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo y Lando Calrissian descubren a Garm Bel Iblis y lo convencer de ayudar en la lucha contra Thrawn.]] A pesar de la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde sobre el Imperio en la Batalla de Endor, Bel Iblis y su fuerza permanecieron ocultos, esperando que Mon Mothma hiciera su intento de tomar el poder. Pero mientras Bel Iblis vio el ascenso de la Nueva República bajo su guía, se dio cuenta de que había juzgado mal a Mon Mothma. Cuando la Nueva República lo buscó para localizar la famosa [[flota Katana|flota Katana]], Bel Iblis aceptó a causa de la culpa de su terquedad, molesto por sentirse un títere de Borsk Fey'lya y en reconocimiento por la amenaza que el Gran Almirante Thrawn significaba para la recién creada Nueva República. Con su flota de [[Crucero pesado clase Dreadnaught|cruceros pesados clase Dreadnaught]], incluyendo a su nave insignia el Peregrino, Bel Iblis jugó un rol decisivo en la batalla contra Thrawn por la Fuerza Oscura, permitiendo que la Nueva República reclamara quince naves de la flota Katana. La Nueva República fue engañada por la inteligencia y fuerza de Thrawn hasta que Mon Mothma le pidió a Bel Iblis que dirigiera la defensa de Coruscant, salvándolo del ataque de Thrawn. Fue su brillantez táctica la que le permitió a las fuerzas defensoras de la Nueva República en Coruscant contrarrestar los asteroides encubiertos de Thrawn con el plan Stardust.La Última Orden Después de la derrota de Thrawn, Bel Iblis se convirtió de nuevo en un admirado y respetado líder de la República, y los corellianos en toda la Galaxia celebraron su regreso público. Mon Mothma y Bel Iblis establecieron una relación cordial pero tenue. En el 10 DBY él fue uno de los signatarios de ¿Por Qué Peleamos Contra el Imperio? En los años siguientes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Bel Iblis tuvo el rango de general, y tenía el mando de una fuerza especial independiente diseñada para tareas de “brigada contra incendios”; estaba compuesta de numerosas naves capitales y grupos de cazas estelares de élite (incluyendo periódicamente al Escuadrón Rogue), al mando del Peregrino. Él peleó en la Batalla de Coruscant y la Primera Batalla de Mon Calamari. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong La relación de Bel Iblis con el Senado de la Nueva República se cayó quince años después durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong que comenzó en el 25 DBY. Él volvió al servicio y fungió como el asesor militar del almirante Traest Kre'fey.The New Jedi Order Sourcebook La mezquindad política, corrupción y traiciones que Bel Iblis vio en la nueva República le recordaron a la República Galáctica que había muerto ante sus ojos. Mothma y Leia Organa Solo, la hija de Bail y sucesora de Mon Mothma, eran líderes capacitadas y confiables, pero Fey'lya era codicioso y egoísta, incluso para estándares bothan. En la Caída de Coruscant en el 27 DBY Bel Iblis estuvo al mando, apropiadamente, del Bail Organa y le dio fuego de apoyo vital a las naves que escapaban. Desafortunadamente los yuuzhan vong estaban usando transportes de refugiados como escudos. Para el horror del resto de la fuerza de defensa, Bel Iblis le ordenó a sus fuerzas abrir fuego sobre las naves de refugiados, pues se dio cuenta de que morirían de todos modos. Terminando con las tramas políticas del Senado, Bel Iblis se separó de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República y restableció su guerra privada. Como durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Bel Iblis estaba al mando de un grupo de oficiales y soldados de élite interesados en evitar la burocracia, que consideraban un estorbo para la defensa de la Galaxia. A pesar de su edad, más o menos 70 años, el viejo corelliano tenía el mando de tres flotas desde una base en Tallan y Fondor, dañando y confundiendo a las fuerzas yuuzhan vong con ataques sorpresivos. Cerca de la conclusión del conflicto, Luke Skywalker convenció a Bel Iblis de ayudarle a la Nueva República en su emboscada en Ebaq 9. Aunque recalcitrante, fue la llegada oportuna de Bel Iblis y su fuerza y la flota de la Alianza de Contrabandistas la que hizo que la Batalla de Ebaq 9 terminara en contra de los invasores extra-galácticos. Ese día la mayor parte de la flota yuuzhan vong fue destruida.Destiny's Way Después de Ebaq 9 Bel Iblis tuvo el mando de la Batalla de Duro junto con Wedge Antilles e iba a participar en la ofensiva en Bilbringi.The Final Prophecy Él después estuvo apostado en Dac, donde se reunió con el piloto de la Alianza Jagged Fel, hijo de Soontir Fel y líder del Escuadrón Vanguard. Después estuvo presente en una junta con varios comandantes de flotas como Gavin Darklighter, Eldo Davip y Brand, y después de la Batalla de Corulag y la Liberación de Coruscant, en las que participó, Bel Iblis sirvió como uno de los comandantes de ocupación.The Unifying Force Se desconoce su posición durante la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación, al igual que su destino eventual. Entre bastidores Varias veces se ha escrito erróneamente el nombre de Bel Iblis en minúsculas, como “bel Iblis”. En Jedi Search es llamado “Bel-Iblis”. Él es una de las miniaturas en la expansión Force Unleashed del juego Star Wars Miniatures Game. El nombre de Bel Iblis está aparentemente compuesto de tres personajes mitológicos: el guardián nórdico de Hel, Garmr (alternativamente escrito Garm), Bel de la mitología babilónica, y el demonio islámico Iblis. Apariciones * *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza (novela) }} Fuentes thumb|200px|La firma de Garm Bel Iblis. *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the Delegation of 2000'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed'' * Notas y referencias Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm